spring morning
by chinookchick
Summary: this is a story about sasuke and sakura and the other couples and sasu&saku are expecting there 1st child together but sasu&saku have a minor fight and sasuke comes to a near death and every one has ther kids n stuff ok i suck at summarys so plz read thnx
1. Chapter 1

One Morning Sakara woke-up to the sounds of bird's chirping and the fell of her unborn child kicking. She smiled while placing her hand on her pregnant belly. She glanced to her right while gazing upon her sleeping husband, Sasuke.

(Flash back)  
Sakura remembering Sasuke returning to kohona on his own and she remembering walking in lady hokage's office and seeing sasuke standing in front of tsunade's desk and seeing him turning around to look at sakura and then she was remembering her breaking down crying with joy seeing him back home. That was also the frist time he held her lovingly, trying to comfort her. Shortly after that they started dating. Of coarse ino hated it, she was always trying to steel sasuke and was always jumping behind him onto his back, which pissed off inner sakura.  
(End of flash back)

Sakura was 21 and so was sasuke and people thought they were too young to have a baby but it was kind of common 4 the rookie nine since ino and shikamaru where expecting a baby so was hinata and naruto and same with neji and tenten.  
But anyway sakura crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "sakura?" asked sasuke from the room since she was not by his side." why don't u get your sexy ass out here and have some breakfast" she said jokingly .sasuke came up behind sakura and placed his hands on her pregnant belly and said "good morning" gently. "Morning" said sakura softly then kissing sasuke on the cheek "here you go"sakura said while placing a plate of food in front of sasuke. "um...sakura?"sasuke said "what is something wrong with the food?" "What? No!" sasuke said defensively. "It's just…I…uh have to leave tonight for a mission" he said then quickly turned his head knowing sakura was going to give him a look that would make him feel guilty.

"What, why?" sakura quickly asked .sasuke glanced at her and saw her sad emerald puppy eye's. "oh crap…I knew I would feel guilty looking at her" he thought to him self," apparently there's spy ninja out side of kohna watching the village…tsunade want's us to take them out" sasuke said annoyed thinking it was a stupid mission. "ok I guess if it is for the safty of the village"sakura said sounding depressing. "Im not hungry right now…I'll eat later"sakura said while grabbing her plate and getting up.

"Hey!...sakura y'know your body is not just for you anymore!...your sharing it remember?!" sasuke said sounding irritated (for the rest of the day they did not speak to one another cause the they where having a minor fight)  
Sasuke was ready to leave when sakura noticed that sasuke had forgot his ninja tools on the bed,she grabbed them and caught sasuke at the gate of the uchiha mansion property "hey! You forgot these!"sasuke looked back then sakura tossed his ninja tools case "you'll get killed if you can't defend yourself…you idiot" she said while walking back in the house while still pissed off.

"Man she can hold a grudge for some time…maybe it's just hormones" he said kind of confused.  
Sasuke and a few ANBU and chunin where walking to a near by cave," here right?" sasuke asked,"ya,one of our spy ninja said there hideout is in there" a ANBU said.sasuke does not want to go in…I wonder why? Find out later.

I do not own naruto just this story….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of spring morning

Chapter 2 of spring morning

Right before sasuke walked in the cave he was overwhelmed by a feeling and everything in sasuke was screaming "don't go in!!"sasuke just shook it off as "I'm just nervous" and he began to walk in after the ANBU and the chunin.

"That was not right that he told you the DAY he was leaving!" inner sakura screamed.

"Ya but I think I was too harsh with him" sakura said with guilt in her voice

"ya whatever but we could've had good bye sex last night!" Inner sakura said frustrated

"What? im due in 2 weeks!" sakura said angrily

"And besides sasuke is gone for a week on his mission and I was mad when he left…im his wife,I should have been supportive" she said in a sad tone

"Well it's not my fault you got knocked up" inner sakura said in a 'told u so' kind of tone

"what ever!" sakura said and then starting to ignore her inner sakura

"oh ya!,your just going to ignore me, ignore me and see what happens!" inner sakura said in a threatening kind of tone

"what can you do?...your just in my head!" sakura said annoyed

"what?! What about all the times I've been there for u?" inner sakura said defending herself

"what do you mean? All you do is complain, threaten and try to boss me around" sakura said

"what?!..oh it's on now!" inner sakura said

They where in about a mile inside the cave and sasuke, still feeling uneasy. An ANBU yelled 'watch out!!' sasuke quickly looks and throws a kunai towards the incoming shuriken. The enemy ninja lured the ninja them there where out side of the cave with wire and the enemy ninja pulled on it triggering a explosion and the cave exploded(no really I thought I was just snoring XD just kidding)and the cave collapsed with every one inside, including sasuke

I wonder what happens next. Wait and see XD


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2 of spring morning, part 2

Chapter 2 of spring morning, part 2

Back in kohona you could see and hear the explosion. tsunade quickly looked and ordered shizune to send as many ANBU black op's there soon as possible. shizune rushed along with herself and 20 other ANBU black op's they hurried to the scene as quick as possible. She ordered to search for survivors.  
Saskura heard the explosion and looked out her window and saw smoke. She didn't think anything of it so she just shrugged it of and ignored it.  
Sakura then called naruto and hinata on the phone and asked if they wanted to have dinner at her place, "hi sakura, sure me and naruto will be right over" hinata happily replied "ok come over in an hour" sakura said happily and hung up. She was happy since she was kind of alone and didn't like it.

"See told you should have had good bye sex, good bye sex, angry sex and make up sex are the best!" inner sakura said while smirking

"Shut up with your pathetic sex talk…you're just jealous because you can't have sex!" sakura said kind of annoyed

"What?!...fine! im not talking anymore!" inner sakura said while speechless (wow the first time ever XD)

"Finally" thought sakura

"Hey I can hear you!"inner sakura pipped while pissed off

"Oops sorry" sakura said casually.

While they where moving rocks to find any survivors an ANBU yelled

"got another one…but he's dead" shizune looked at the ground while letting out a sigh  
"that's the 4th one out of ten who was sent on this mission…that chance we will find a survivor is very slim" then she thought on how she was going to tell sakura the girl who was her friend and co-worker, how was she going to tell sakura that sasuke could be dead while she was expecting their first child together? Then shizune saw something she grabbed and noticed it was…it was sasuke's back pack.

Ok I know I suck at righting stories ok so plz don't be too harsh. thnx XD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 spring morning

Chapter 3 spring morning

Shizune grabbed sasuke's bag and looked inside. She found a tiny mini portable photo album and saw pictures of sasuke and sakura and some of team 7.the ones with sasuke and sakura where dates or special occasions like there wedding.she flipped the page to find a few pictures of his unborn child's ultrasound labled 2 months,the next 3 months and so on.shizune got tears in her eye's seeing how much sasuke loved sakura and even his unborn child.she then noticed a string of wire tied to the bag,that led in the direction ahead of her.she then relized maybe sasuke knew something was up and tied himself to the bag and purposely dropped it out side so if something happened,then they could find him.(which he did do I just didn't add that because I wanted to add suspense and mysteryhar har XD)

Back home in kohona naruto and hinata arrived at the uchiha manor and rang the door bell. 'Coming!' sakura yelled the got to the door and opened it 'hay sakura,what's kickin?' naruto said while smiling 'not much…except this here baby'sakura said while laughing(that line was my friends idea XD)then they all started to laugh.  
They where eating and chatting and then naruto asked 'so, where's sasuke?' sakura looked him and then replied 'he's on a mission' 'what,why?'naruto asked kida confused.'he's going to see why there's spy ninja outside the village then take then out'she said then she continued to eat.

Shizune was following the string but was having trouble since the string was among rock and wedged between them, then she made it to the end of the wire, so she thought' I think im at the end of the wire' she yelled. She pulled but it was attached to nothing (boohoo u thought that they found him right? Man im evil evil laugh XD) she held the end of the end of the wire with the flash light on it and sighed while getting teary eyed.  
'it's dark out, we won't be able to find any survivors since it's dark.'(only an hour into sasuke's mission and that disaster happens, ouch) shizune grabbed sasuke's bag and started to walk away 'im going to tell sakura now…see if you guy's can find any survivors ok'

Sakura, hinata and naruto where laughing and giggling while chattaing.'hey sakura I remember when we first trained together as team 7' naruto said while smiling'ya I remember you thought you were a bigshot and took on kakahsi-sensai head on and you humiliated yourself by being struck by the thousand yeas of death jutsu'she said while laughing  
'Hey are you making fun of me sakura?' naruto said while looking her  
'Who knows with you naruto' sakura said while laughing. naruto stayed quite for a bit after that (wow how rare XD)'hinata why r you so quit, is something wrong sakura said while worried 'n-no I just don't know w-what to say' hinata said shyly and in a lieing tone.

shizune was walking through the streets toward sakura's house,shizune was seing all the happy couple and some of then with their children.She was thinking on how sakura's reaction was going to be, of course it was going to be bad.  
shizune had no idea on how she was going to tell sakura.She hid the bag behind her back with her hands still holding it and let one hand go to right the door bell.  
ding dong'i'll get it' sakura said while getting up to get the door and at her surprise it was her friend shizune'oh hi shizune what's up?'sakura said while smiling.shizune pulled the bag from behind her and gave it to sakura 'shizune?' sakura said while getteing teary eyed 'sakura...'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of spring morning

Chapter 4 of spring morning

"Sakura…im so sorry" shizune said trying not to make her voice crack. "shizune this…can't be true" sakura said while tears ran down her face  
"sakura is something wrong?" naruto said noticing the tears flow of her face.  
"OH!" hinata said while gasping "naruto my water broke!" hinata said while panicking  
"We'll get you a new one!" naruto said quickly because he just found out what happened to sasuke. "NO NARUTO!! MY WATER BROKE!!" hinata practically screamed. Naruto and sakura slowly turn around to look at hinata "holy crap!" naruto said sort of panicking since he just realized what she meant. naruto grabbed hinata and took her to the hospital while sakura stayed behind to devastated to go.

ANBU were still looking for survivors and only found two total. "I don't think we'll find anymore, I think two is the best we'll find" one ANBU said while sighing and disappointed. "ya your right, lets call it a day" another ANBU said. While they were leaving one of the ANBU'S spotted a piece of blue fabric that has been torn from something. The ANBU look at it and examined it and noticed it had blood on it. The ANBU then remembered that sasuke wore blue clothing so he started to shove rocks out of the way and some of the rocks, some were soaked in blood and some others were just splattered. Finally after one more rock he moved it revealed…

While home in kohona sakura and shizune where in the uchiha living room. sakura was holding onto sasuke's bag as if it were her life. Tears flowed from her emerald eye's, she was still in shock then she remembered what she last said to him "YOU'LL GET KILLED IF U CAN DEFEND YOURSELF…YOU IDIOT" the last word echoed through her heard she then started to say sorry over and over again. "sakura what are you sorry for? You're the one who lost a husband?" shizune look at while a bit confused.  
The last time I saw him we where in a fight and I called him an IDIOIT" she said between sobs. "Oh sakura, I had no…im sorry" shizune said while watching sakura sob and cry her eyes out, she felt really guilty.

"OH MYGAWD! IT'S UCHIHA!!" the ANBU yelled at the top of his lungs "and he's alive!!" he yelled afterward. The ANBU came rushing over except one who rushed off to let the hokage know. A few minutes later a few medic-nin came to give sasuke immediate treatment that was seriously needed. They then rushed him to the hospital where he was rushed off into emergency surgery. While he was still in surgery one of the nurses came out and told the ANBU "your lucky you found when you did, ten minutes later and he would have died, he lost a large amount of blood and need a blood transfusion and his lungs were under stress probably from the boulders from the collapse and we are keeping a eye on him when he leaves surgery just to be safe ok" she said kind yet it was firm. The ANBU nodded in understandment. "Oh hey where is shizune?" one of the ANBU 's piped up "I thought she left to tell sakura that sasuke died" there was a moment of silence and they both said " sakura!" and they left to tell her, her husband was alright until sasuke in the operating room went…


	6. Chapter 5

Im so sorry that my chapters are not longer it is just im so busy and I want to post them fast so not to many ppl are waiting and I'll try to make them longer in the future if I can ok

**Im so sorry that my chapters are not longer it is just im so busy and I want to post them fast so not to many ppl are waiting and I'll try to make them longer in the future if I can ok **

**Disclasimer:**

**Me: hear me hear me **

**Naruto: yay free ramen**

**Me: what? No ok I'll start over hear me hear me**

**Shikamaru: troublesome**

**Me:growl your troublesome so shut the # up u &((#!!**

**All naruto characters: wow that was harsh with all that swearing **

**Me: sasuke you're my last hope can u plz simply do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: hn…she does not own naruto or any of the characters just this story**

**Me: see I can trust sasuke unlike u annoying characters he's nice and quite and naruto you're a pain in the arse… well anyway back to the story **

In the O.R room sasuke went flat lined.all the medic ninja were trying to bring him back but nothing seemed to work.one of the medic ninja barked an ordered "bring lady tsunade now!!" the medic sreamed to the others.the medic ninja were pumping chakra through his heart in an attempt to re-start his heart.

At the uchiha manor the two ANBU arrived.

Sakura was still inside crying her eyes out (who wouldn't she thinks she lost her husband). It was little past midnight. Shizune was still trying to comfort her fring through her loss.

The ANBU walked up the stone pathway, through the garden. The stone pathway was lite with glowing moonlight. They were at the front door at the uchiha manor. One ANBU knocked on the door. shizune heard the knocking "sakura I'll get it ok" she said gently, sakura only nodded probably because he throat hurt from sobbing so much while still clutching onto sasuke bag. "what is it?" shizune said that now was not the time "shizune we are here to report that we found 3 survivors total out of 10, one of them being uchiha sasuke, we thought you would like to know" the ANBU reported formally. Shizune's eyes widened at this and sakura head this and shot up from the couch dropping sasuke's bag with it.

"im going to see him" sakura said while going toward the door to grab her jacket. "Miss sakura you can't!, it's after midnight, he's still in surgery and he is not allowed visitors and if he was it's way past visitor hours" one ANBU piped up. Sakura was about to protest but before she could say anything shizune spoke up "he's right sakura, go first thing in the morning plus sasuke needs some rest and so do you, your minds at ease, sasuke is alive, nothing to worry about. You can visit him tomorrow morning, ok" shizune said gently and also comfortly.

Sakura looked at and then let out a sigh and nodded "ok sakura, how 'bout I keep you company, I'll stay the night, I'll sleep on the couch or something, if that's alright with you?" shizune asked/told. Sakura smiled and nodded, she thanked the ANBU for letting her know sasuke was alright. She walked up the stairs and went to her and sasuke's room and crawled beneath the covers and went to sleep with a faint smile on her delicate features, but she still missed sasuke's warmth in bed and his loving embrace he held her with every night.

At the hospital the ninja medic's were able to re-start his heart, he was alive but to them re-starting his heart seemed pointless since he was in coma and couldn't breath on his own so he was on life support, to the docters he was an empty shell. And his soul elsewhere, so they thought (you know when you die ur soul leaves well they think that is what is with him) they thought he would never ever come out of it.

Naruto and hinata finally had there baby, a baby boy named hero (clever right lol well that was all I could come up with on the spot so ya XD) he looked like a spinning image of naruto, baby form of course except his eyes, hero's eyes were the light lavender colour that hinata had so that meant he had the byakugan. naruto was so proud of his son, he truly was.

Ok im done with this chapter I hope u liked it and if u have and questions just ask ok thnx XD and if u have any request for any other stories u can tell me cuz right now im trying to find another idea and it a little hard so it would be nice to have some ideas…thnx again XD


	7. Chapter 6

Im sorry I haven't updated 4 so long

Im sorry I haven't updated 4 so long..T.T and I hope u like this chappie XD

It was morning and the sun was shining through the vanilla curtains and the window was a crack open so you can hear the birds sing there morning songs.

It was around 8 o'clock and with an irritated groan sakura rolled over to sasuke's side of the bed only to meet up with an empty cold spot on the bed. Memories shot to her mind and sakura quickly sat up and stood up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. After coming out of the shower and getting dressed sakura went down stairs.

"Oh sakura your awake, that's good" shizune said trying her best to sound happy

"Hmm, oh shizune…um ya I just took a shower so I'm going to see sasuke now" sakura said in a quite tone

While walking on the way to the door and grabbing her keys and head for the door sakura got a sharp pain shot across her stomach causing her to drop her keys and get shizune's attention.

"sakura are you ok?" shizune asked from the living room.

"Uh um…shizune I think my water broke" sakura said in a semi-pained voice

Shizune shot of the couch and ran to where sakura was to see sakura on her knee's clutching her stomach.

"_What a time for this to happen, sasuke's in the hospital and will miss his child's birth"_ shizune thought while walking up to sakura .

"Come on sakura we have to get you to the hospital soon" shizune said in a stern voice yet it was soft.

Sakura looked up to shizune with fear in her eyes "but sasuke…h-he'll miss it" she said while tears came streaming down her face.

"I know sakura but it can't be helped, your gonna have the baby whether sasuke is here or not" shizune said while looking into sakura's watery emerald eyes. sakura just nodded and slowly stood up and walked to the living room to sit and wait while shizune called for medical ninja's.

Sasuke was in the hospital room laying in bed still in coma and on respirator tubes (thoses tube thingys that go in your mouth and partly down your throat)

(Bold is inner sasu and italic is sasu)

"_Where am I? All I remember is being in the tunnel" _sasuke thought confused

"**ya and the tunnel collapsed**" inner sasuke replied

"_It collapsed? Then am I dead?" _sasuke asked himself

"**Oh ya we are, the place called heaven that is rumored to be peaceful and perfect, and it is dark? Waddaya think, are we dead?**" inner sakura replied with annoyance and sarcasm in his voice.

"_geez no need to get snippy...so if I'm not dead…then sakura WAIT sakura is pregnant and the baby is due anytime and I could miss my child's own birth!" _sasuke said franticly

"**Oh ya I forgot well dude, then I guess you miss it**" inner sasuke said like it wasn't a big deal.

"_I need to wake up!_"sasuke said while slapping himself in his mind

"**You really think that is going to help? Geez you know for a 'so called genius' your pretty stupid, you have to wait until your body is ready to wake up, if it's possible" **inner sasuke said like sasuke was stupid.

"_What do you mean 'if it's possible'?" _sasuke asked

"**oh my- argh ok, your in coma which means there is a very good possibility you won't ever wake up again and you will eventually die!**" inner sasuke said while irritated.

Sasuke just looked at inner sasuke in total shock

"_I have to wake up so I can see sakura and possibly by that time my child" _sasuke thought to himself.

--

A worn out sakura was siting in her hospital bed while hold her bundle of joy in her arms.

Sakura was just looking down at her helpless sleeping daughter while have an slight smile grace her features then her mind drifted off to sasuke who she was so scared she might lose forever. A few tears fell from her face onto her daughter's blanket that she was wrapped up in. Then tsunade walked in through the door and saw a tear stained face that belonged to a pink haired ninja.

"sakura what's with the tears? This is a happy time for you" tsunade said

"Yes and no sasuke was supposed to be here too and he missed it. From the time I found out I was pregnant I use to picture us together after the birth of our child and picture him holding her" sakura said through pain filled sob's and tears.

Tsunade just looked at her former student with sadness and guilt. She felt bad for her ex-student, trying to change the subject tsnade asked "so what are you going to name her" but then regretted it afterwards after she saw sakura stiffen and a few tears escaped her eyes once more.

"Ember. Ember is another word for fire and the uchiha clan specializes in fire jutzu and plus like the 3rd hokage said 'the will of fire' so I thought that maybe that will be her name" sakura said in a hush tone so she won't wake Ember.

"Ember is a beautiful name sakura I'm sure sasuke would like it" tsunade said with a small smile. sakura just nodded.

"Hey tsunade can I go see sasuke now, with Ember too" sakura asked while looking at ember's sleeping form.

"Sure sakura" tsunade said.

Sakura was walking down the halls to room 108 which just happened to be the room he was in just before sasuke challenged naruto to a fight on the roof '_memories_'sakura thought just before walking in to see sasuke in coma on the hospital bed with wires hooked up to him all over the place and the beep of his heart monitor. sakura hated too see sasuke like this and when she got closer she couldn't fight the tears anymore they just came streaming down her face freely. Sasuke was so pale his skin resembled snow and you could tell how a fragile state he was in. sakura sat in a chair beside his bed and with a hand she grabbed his and said " im so sorry sasuke but please forgive me and don't leave me again. You promised me you wouldn't leave again so please don't leave me" sakura sobbed while tears of pain and sorrow came flowing down her face "I love you so much!" she said through sob's and tears. Then she looked up to see his face and then she gasped and more tears came flowing down her face.

I know sort of a cliffy and I would like to say thnx to u who fav this story and comment on it XD and I hope u all like it XD

And let's do the disclaimer before I get sued

I do not own naruto or any of the characters if I did sasuke and sakura would b a couple.


	8. Chapter 7

sasuke's eye's fluttered open after hearing sakura's voice

sasuke's eye's fluttered open after hearing sakura's voice. His vision was extremely blurry and he was a little dizzy. Once his vision cleared up he slowly turned his head to where sakura was and just looked at her. sakura just looked at him with shock and happiness and worry all mixed in one.

"s-sasuke?" sakura was so shocked. She didn't know if she was dreaming or what.

"I made a promise didn't I?" sasuke said in a raspy voice.

Sakura just cried tears of happiness. If she didn't have Ember in her arms she would have flung her self at sasuke but fought the urge to do that.

"_Idiot, you don't even mention Ember" inner sakura said _

"**Oh, I forgot" sakura said **

"_How does someone forget they had a daughter recently?" inner sakura asked with annoyance and sarcasm in her voice._

Sakura just looked down at her peaceful sleeping daughter in her arms and a small smile came to her lips. It was almost like she forgot sasuke was even there (a/n: like hello he just came out of coma and now she chooses to ignore him XD lol jk). Sasuke followed her gaze and he saw the little bundle of joy in her arms and for a second or two he was wide eyed. He felt guilty. He missed his daughter's birth (a/n: he could tell by the pink blanket) but then he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face.

"What's her name" sasuke asked

"Ember" sakura simply replied

"Knowing you probably something to do with the uchiha?" sasuke asked her with his famous smirk.

"How'd you know?...well your right because the uchiha specialize in fire jutsu and ember is another word for fire and plus 'the will of fire'" sakura replied

"Isn't that what the 3rd hokage said?" sasuke asking remembering what the 3rd said when he was younger

"umhmm" sakura nodded

"so what else have I missed? From the looks of thing im guessing a lot" he asked as he smirked

"ya um… naruto and hinata had there baby, I think it was a boy" sakura said while trying to remember to see if she was right.

"You think?" sasuke asked while smirking and teasing her.

"Well at least your, yourself" sakura said while glaring at him for a few seconds.

"What did I do?" he asked with innocence. You could tell though he was trying to bug her.

"It was a boy and to answer your full question you barely missed anything" she said trying to end the subject afraid she might lose it and end up strangling him and putting him in coma again.

"Oh I better tell the doctors you woke from the coma!" sakura said suddenly remembering that. She leaned over sasuke and pushed the nurse button.

"I thought you were going to tell the doctors" sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow

"I will" sakura said

"ya but if you didn't notice that was the nurse button not the doctors" sasuke said slowly like he was saying it to a five year old sakura just fixed him a long hard glare.a few seconds later a nurse came in and saw sasuke wide awake and she gasped.

"uchiha sasuke are you feeling better, do you have any pains, dizziness, vision problems, anything?" the nurse asked

"_Holy crap! Just ask if he is alright and go get the doctor you stupid bitch!" inner sakura yelled with annoyance_

Sasuke just looked at the nurse with a severely annoyed expression and one eyebrow twitching. He seriously wanted to knock her out so she would shut the fuck up.

"He just woke up and go get a doctor to see when we can go home" sakura ordered trying not to jump up and kill the bitch.

"Oh ok" the nurse said a little too cheerfully.

"I thought she would never leave" sasuke said with an annoyed voice

"Me too" sakura mumbled.

Naruto and hinata where going to leave the hospital when they saw ino and shikamaru arrive.

"hey lazyass what up" naruto asked shikamaru. Shikamaru scowled and said

"where here to check up on sakura"

"Huh, why?" naruto asked while tilting his head to the side slightly. Naruto still can be childish.

"What do you mean 'why' she went into labor yesterday morning!" ino shrieked and naruto.

"Really!! I didn't no!" naruto yelled.

"Obviously" ino mumbled.

"d-do you k-know if she i-is alright?" shy girl asked other wise known as hinata.

"No that why where here to se if everything is alright and plus we want updates on sasuke's condition" ino said

"SASUKE-TEME!! I forgot about him he was missing last I heard!" naruto said loudly.

"Well they found him alive…barely and he is in serious condition and in coma" shikamaru said this time.

"What he's in coma!" naruto once again yelled.

"yes naruto…that's the last we heard, we wanted to be there for sakura since she had the baby alone and the love of her life is in coma" ino said softly while looking at the ground. She felt bad for her bestfriend.

"well what are we waiting for? Christmas?! Lets go!" naruto declared while going back in the direction he and hinata came from, the others followed him.

The doctor came through the door way into sasuke's room and walked infront of his hospital bed.

"Well sasuke its good too see up" the doctor said.

"hn" was the reply he got

"Ok im here to review your health charts, some good and some bad.

Ok sasuke you got some heavy damage from the accident-"

"It wasn't an accident, it was done on purpose" sasuke corrected him.

"Oh ok well as I was saying, and as a doctor I hate reporting this to shinobi" the doctor said. Sakura just looked at him with wide eyes probably know what her was going to say as for sasuke was nervous as hell. Sasuke was afraid of what was going to be said.

"The chance's of you going back as a shinobi is…"

DUN Dun dun …..

It sort of a cliffy XD I hope u pplz like it .

NARUTO:I sure liked it

ME: y thank u naruto

NARUTO: anytime…can I have ramen?

ME: O.O…

NARUTO:well can i?

ME:growl I'll kill u naruto!!

NARUTO:screams like a little girl and trys to run away ahhhh!!

SASUKE: tiara chinookchick does not own naruto in the back ground u can see me strangling naruto and yelling at him or any of the characters..sasuke's looks back to see what's happening hn and he walks away with out bothering to help naruto

NARUTO: GET OFF ME U PSYCO BITCH!!

ME:gasp OH NO U DIDN'T!!

NARUTO: uh oh

ME: I didn't think the day would come I thought I would have to use this but grabs something from behind my back say uncle!! shows picture of sasuke and naruto kissing

NARUTO: girlish scream arghhhh!! No my beautiful eyes!!

ME: SAY UNCLE!!

NARUTO: NEVER..girlish shriek ahh!!

SASUKE: looks back after hearing naruto's girlish scream and see the picture of him and naruto and sasuke goes wide eyed nooooo!!runs towards us

ME: SAY UNCLE!!

SASUKE trys to snatch picture away from me

ME: BACK OFF SASUKE!!

SASUKE: NEVER…U SAID U WOULD NEVER SHOW THAT TO ANYONE!

ME:EVIL LAUGH PPL SAY A LOT OF THINGS SASUKE !


	9. Chapter 8

"The chances of u becoming a shinobi again are 60" the docter stated

"The chances of u becoming a shinobi again are 60" the docter stated

"s-sixty percent?" sakura asked with disbelief

"Actually sixty percent is lucky for mr.uchiha, any other shinobi that had his condition would probably only have twenty percent chance of becoming a shinobi again, so uchiha-san is very lucky." the doctor declared

"So my chance for fighting as a shinobi is slim?" sasuke asked. He was still trying to register what was being said to him.

"precisely, but if you do become a shinobi after therapy for your injuries you won't be as powerful, you'll be a bit slower and you might not be able to move your arms at all angles like before. Your movement will be limited is what I'm trying to say. So you might not be able to be an ANBU anymore probably just a **Jounin****that is still good. You'll still be elite so it so it shouldn't be a problem." the doctor once again stated.**

**"What do you mean I won't be ANBU?"sasuke asked alittle pissed off**

**"It can't be helped uchiha-san, I'm sorry. You should count your blessings your lucky you might not have to retire early and still can be a ninja" the doctor said **

**"hn" was all he got. Sasuke did not want to hear anymore right this moment. He just wanted to let this all sink in.**

**"mmm'kay I'll be going now, and since sakura-san is your wife you can go home early, im sure she can take care of you" the doctor said before leaving.**

**"_Oh my gawd, I might be able to be a ninja anymore" sasuke said to himself_**

**"ya a pitty…well I guess your reputation is going down dude" sasid sasuke's inner**

**"_Will you shut up!? You're not helping the situation!" sasuke said to his inner a little _**

**_Agitated. _**

"sasuke?" a soft voice snapped sasuke out of his thoughts.

"hm?" sasuke asked as he turned to her.

"um..i'll go wait in the hallway and let you get changed" sakura said as she got up.

"it's nothing you've not seen before sakura" sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura just blushed.

"i-I know b-but I'll go check you o-out" sakura said while blushing and stuttering.

Sasuke just watched sakura leave the room with a huge smirk on his face. He was proud he still had that effect on her after all this time. Sasuke got changed slowly and painfully (a/n: he just had hundreds od pounds of rock on him duh. Lol jk) and he walk out of the room as fast as he could go, he hated being in hospitals. He saw sakura waiting for him at the front doors.AS she saw him comeing towards her.

"Let's go home" sasuke said with a small smile. He was happy he was alive to watch his daughter grow up.

"o-okay" sakura said stuttering still. She mentally cursed herself for doing that after she saw sasuke's smirk.

"Excuse me, do you know sasuke-teme's room?!" naruto asked the lady behind the desk. She just looked up at him with a confused look and said "do you mean uchiha sasuke?" she asked alittle confused. Naruto just blushed at his mistake and nodded.

"Um…im sorry but uchiha-san has been discharged" she said while looking at some papers to see if he was there.

"WHAT?!" all four said together.

"that's impossible, he was just in coma, and if he did come out of it there is still no way he could have been discharged, he was just in a cave-in" ino said matter-fact tone.

"are you four looking for uchiha sasuke?" and voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a middle-aged woman.

"y-yes we are, do you know where he is?" ino said politely.

"Yes I do, I discharged him this morning" the women replied.

"What? You discharged him? Why?" ino again asked a little ruder this time.

"he was in ok condition to go home, and plus his wife is sakura-san so I thought he would be ok if he had a skilled medical-ninja watch over him in stead being trapped in a hospital bed" she replied with a small smile.

"I guess, so do you know when he left to go home?" naruto asked this time.

"a little over twenty minutes" she replied as she turned around to go down the hallway.

"ok thank you" naruto said as the four of them left to go to the uchiha manor.

--

"sasuke what do you want to eat?" sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"sakura it's ok im not really hungry" sasuke replied as he held his daughter on the couch. He could help but smile when he looked at her. She was his little angel.

"sasuke you have to eat something, how about a simple tomato sandwich?" sakura asked.

"Ugh, fine" he sighed.

After minutes later sakura came out with a simple tomato sandwich.

"Here, eat" sakura said as she handed him his sandwich and took Ember so he could eat.

Naruto ,hinata ,ino and shikamaru walked up the stone pathway leading up the the uchiha manor. They walked up the stone stairs to the beautiful maple door and naruto was about to knock until they all heard "sasuke what's wrong?!" sakura asked him in a paniced voice. Naruto was worried so he just barged right in and saw…

DUN Dun dun…….

Well there you have it. Chappie….uh…(goes looks to what chappie this is) ok here is chapter 8.

Ok let's do the disclaimer before I get sued.

ME: yay I finished it finally. .

NARUTO: ya luckey you (naruto was in a body cast from my last little tirade)

SASUKE: you still promised (sasuke grumbled, he was still mad about the picture I showed the world)

ME: oh sasuke would u just let it go! Argh!( I threw a stone at know where in particular)

NARUTO: now look what you did bastard! She's all mad again!

SASUKE: who are you calling a bastard! Last I checked im not the one in a body cast!

NARUTO: ya ur luckey im in this body cast because right now I would kick ur ass!

SASUKE: I would like to c u try it loser!

NARUTO: y u!!( naruto try's to after him)

ME: (watching naruto waddle after sasuke who is just walking away)naruto voice hey don't run away!sasuke's voiceim not, im walking away( watchs naruto trip while trying to go after sasuke)

NARUTO: mhhmonmm moommm mlmm mme(translation: some come help me!)

ME: All I wanted to do is do a simple disclaimer!! I can't believe im about to do this but…KARIN COME HERE PLEASE!

KARIN: do I get to have sex with sasuke? ( she asked with to much excitement which made me shiver)

ME: no…I want you to do the disclaimer

KARIN: ookkk…chinookchick(Tiara-lace) does not own naruto or any of the characters…just this story.

ME (get's out a shotgun and loads it)

KARIN (after hearing the sound of a gun being loaded turns around to face me)

ME: ok Karin time to go 

KARIN: (runs away) SASUKE HELP ME!!

ME come on Karin! ( try's to shoot her but misses)

SASUKE AND NARUTO: ( looks at our direction after hearing the sound of a gun being fired) she's insane…( they both said it together)

ME: man Karin when did u get so fast, is after trying to chase sasuke so u can ravish him?( try's to shoot her again but sadly misses again

KARIN: no!! well half but it is also that im running for my life!!.

SAKURA: that bitch  well anyway here is chapter 8 hope u enjoyed it…now if u excuse me I have to help chinookchick settle some business with Karin 


	10. Chapter 9 end chappie

Sasuke was choking

Sasuke was choking. Well not choking like about to die choking but he was choking.  
And sasuke was coughing and coughing. Finally he coughed up those mini tomatoes (a/n: I think they are called cherry tomatoes well there really tiny.)

"Holy fuck teme, what did you do?" naruto asked.(remember he barged in)

"Um…I just got some stuff stuck in my throat. No big" sasuke said with his back turned too sakura and naruto. He didn't want anyone too know he was choking on tomato and that he forgot to chew.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing, it sounded that you were choking" naruto declared.

"Oh now he pays attention. When we were on missions, he barley payed attention" sasuke thought.

"Uh…ya about that…like I said I was only coughing. I wasn't choking loser" sasuke said with ignorance in his voice.

"What you call me Teme?!" naruto said while his face was getting red from anger.

"Now you can't hear loser? Great first your dumb now he's deaf" sasuke said.

"Why you!! I got to pound your face in!!" naruto said while he was getting ready to leap at sasuke.

"Naruto!! That's it!!" sakura yelled while she punched him in the face and he went flying out the door over a few roofs and landed and then you could see the smoke clouds that happened after he landed.

"Oh dear…" hinata sighed. Even though he deserved it, she still kinda felt sympathy for her husband.

"You better go see if he is ok hinata, remember sakura can pack a punch" ino said while she was looking at hinata then where they thought naruto landed. They weren't entirely sure.

"Your right, um…i-im glad your ok s-sasuke-san, s-sakura congrats on your daughter, I g-got to go s-see if n-naruto is ok, bye" hinata said while waving when she said bye.

"Bye hinata" ino and sakura said together. sasuke just "hn" and nodded.

"ya forehead, shika and I got to go too, cya" ino said while hugging sakura good-bye.

"Ok bye ino" sakura said her good-byes and so did sasuke…er… 'hn's' and then ino and shikamaru went on there way..

Sasuke and sakura just went into the house to start there new lives with there new daughter.life was good.until a new enemy comes out to say hello to out new happy family.

DUN Dun dun…..

Ok here is my story spring morning. All of it. But there will be a squeal.(that might be a spelling mistake) called SPRING AFTERNOON .i know how original. But anyway I hope u guys liked my story .  
Disclaimer.  
I do not own naruto or any of the characters.


End file.
